


Desc

by Marama



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marama/pseuds/Marama
Summary: This is entirely for drafts of stories from specific fandoms yet wouldn't like to specify due to how long these stories would be.Feel free to ignore due to the entirety just being an excuse to fill another fanfiction with ideas yet not waste anyone's time.





	Desc

Hi there!

If you clicked on here by accident, I understand!

But this is all that lays here, sorry!


End file.
